helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ishida Ayumi
Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) is a 10th generation member of Morning Musume. Prior to joining Morning Musume, Ishida was an official backup dancer for the Avex Trax girl group Dorothy Little Happy. Profile *'Name:' Ishida Ayumi (石田亜佑美) *'Nicknames:' Dai-ishi (だーいし) - Ayumin *'Birthdate:' January 7, 1997 (age 15) *'Birthplace:' Miyagi, Japan *'Bloodtype:' O *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-09-26: Member **2011-09-26: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-09-26: Member *'Months in Morning Musume:' 10 Months *'Morning Musume Color:' Dark Blue *'Hobbies: '''Fashion, dancing *'Special skills: Dancing, spins, braiding and knitting *'Favorite food: '''Watermelon, Ramune candy *'Disliked food: 'Mushrooms, shellfish *'Favorite colors: 'White, red, pink, orange *'Favorite words: "'Shining smile" *'Motto: '"Always smile" *'Looks up to: Suzuki Airi *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-) *'Other Groups:' **Dorothy Little Happy (2011) History 2011 Ishida Ayumi was selected from Morning Musume's 10th Generation audition to join the group on September 29, 2011, along with Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and former Hello! Pro Egg Kudo Haruka. The tenth generation made their official presentation on the same day they were announced as new members in the "Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~" concert, and they participated in a performance of the song "Tomo". In the final concert, they also participated in "Tomo" and the end of "Namidacchi". 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Morning Musume's Tanaka Reina and the 9th and 10th Generation members will participate in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Debut) *Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Morning Musume 51st Single Appearances Concerts ;Dorothy Little Happy :This list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it. Morning Musume * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai Believe ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ ( this was the concert where she was introduced as a 10th generation Morning Musume, she performed the song Tomo with the group). *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa & Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ Works Filmography ;TV Programs *2011– Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) ;TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joushi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) ;Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Theatre *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki Radio ;Regular *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) DVDs *2012.07.07 Greeting ~Ishida Ayumi~ Trivia * She could have been in the Kera magazine when she was 11 years old. Her cousin, Ishida Mio, who was a model for the magazine, gave her the opportunity to participate, but her mother disagreed. * She took singing and dancing classes for two years prior to joining Morning Musume. *Tsunku called her performance skills high quality. *She was formerly part of a local group called b minor. *Before she joined Hello! Project, she was a back-up dancer for Dorothy Little Happy under the Avex company. However, she left before they officially debuted. *She is a main dancer in Morning Musume. *She is one of the shortest members in Hello! Project. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she said she has to apply lotion before putting on any makeup to protect her skin. *When asked what she would do if she were trapped on an island, she said she would ride a whale to safety. Category:Morning Musume Category:2011 additions Category:10th Generation Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Blood type O Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:Members from Miyagi Category:January Births Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1997 births Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:10th Generation shows in